scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
LEGO Universe: The Last Bricksburg
Cast: * Crysta - Wyldstyle (The Lego Movie) * Zak (Human) - Gnomeo (Gnomeo & Juliet and Sherlock Gnomes) * Zak (Fairy) - Emmet (The Lego Movie) * Batty Koda - Puffin (Wishfart) * Pips - Batman (The Lego Batman Movie) * Hexxus - The Cave of Wonders (Aladdin) * Magi Lune - Cera (The Land Before Time) * Stump, Root, Knotty and Bark - Littlefoot, Petrie, Spike and Ducky (The Land Before Time) * Ralph and Tony - Woody and Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Goanna - Bula (The Zula Patrol) * Ock and Rock - Roly (Hey Duggee) and Willow (Angry Birds Stella) * Lady Fairy - Unikitty (The Lego Movie) * Crysta's Father - Master Wu (The Lego Ninjago Movie) * Fairies - Various Legos * Animals - Cookie Run Characters * Little Fairy Girl Batty Was Flirting With - Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) * The Three Elders - Simba, Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Three Fairy Girls - Coco (Bing), Toodloo and Chickedy (Twirlywoos) *Other Animals - One, Two and Three (Numberblocks) Movie Used: * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) Clips Used: * The Lego Movie (2014) * The Lego Movie Videogame (2014) * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) * The Lego Movie 2 Videogame (2019) * Lego Dimensions (2015) * Gnomeo & Juliet (2011) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) * Wishfart (2017) * The Lego Batman Movie (2017) * Aladdin (1992) * The Land Before Time Series (1988-2016) * Toy Story (1995) * Toy Story Treats (1996) * Toy Story 2 (1999) * Toy Story 3 (2010) * Toy Story of Terror! (2013) * Toy Story That Time Forgot (2014) * Toy Story 4 (2019) * The Zula Patrol (2005) * Hey Duggee (2014) * Angry Birds Stella (2014) * The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) * Cookie Run (2013) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) * The Lion King (1994) * Timon & Pumbaa (1995) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) * Bing (2014) * Twirlywoos (2015) Scenes: * LEGO Universe: The Last Bricksburg Part 1 - Cera's Secrets * LEGO Universe: The Last Bricksburg Part 2 - "Life is a Magic Thing" * LEGO Universe: The Last Bricksburg Part 3 - Above The Canopy * LEGO Universe: The Last Bricksburg Part 4 - The Web Of Life * LEGO Universe: The Last Bricksburg Part 5 - Puffin * LEGO Universe: The Last Bricksburg Part 6 - "Puffin Rap" Voices: * Elizabeth Banks as Wyldstyle * James McAvoy as Gnomeo * Chris Pratt as Emmet * Sergio Di Zio as Puffin * Will Arnett as LEGO Batman * Anndi McAfee as Cera * Cody Arens as Littlefoot * ??? as Petire * ??? as Spike * Aira Curson as Ducky * Tom Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * ??? as Bula * Alison Brie as Unikitty Gallery: Wyldstyle.png|Wyldstyle as Crysta Gnomeo in Sherlock Gnomes.jpg|Gnomeo as Zak (Human) Emmet lego movie 2.png|Emmet as Zak (Fairy) Puffin.png.jpg|Puffin as Batty Koda Batman200.png|LEGO Batman as Pips Cera.jpg|Cera as Magi Lune Littlefoot.jpg|Littlefoot as Stump Petrie.jpg|Petrie as Root Spike land before time.jpg|Spike as Knotty Ducky.jpg|Ducky as Bark Unikitty.png|Unikitty as Fairy Lady Master Wu.png|Master Wu as Crysta's Father Category:FernGully: The Last Rainforest Category:FernGully: The Last Rainforest Movie Spoofs Category:Ferngully: The Last Rainforest Movie Spoofs Category:Ferngully The Last Rainforest Movie Spoofs Category:Ferngully The Last Rainforest Movie-Spoof Category:FernGully: The Last Rainforest Parodies Category:Ferngully Movies Category:Ejl423